Nancy Drew
Nancy Drew is the main character from the PC game series by the same name. She is the only character to appear (vocally or visually) in every game. She is voiced by Lani Minella in all the games, making her the only character to keep her voice actor for the duration of the series, as a lot of the regular characters, like Bess and George, have different voice actors for the games. Nancy is an amateur detective who solves mysteries. Fictional Biography Nancy Drew is a teenager (approximately 18 - 19 years of age) who hails from the small town of River Heights. She has graduated from high school as she has mentioned several of her former classmates in various games, such as Maya Nguyen in The Final Scene and Deirdre Shannon in Alibi in Ashes. In each game, she is stumbling upon a different mystery; however, in the newer games she tends to be hired for the job more often then not. She is in some degree of a romantic relationship with Ned Nickerson, who is a student at Emerson College. She has a father, Carson Drew, who is a well-respected lawyer/attorney. Nancy lives with her father and their housekeeper, Hannah Gruen, who has been like a mother to Nancy, since Nancy's mother passed away when she was 3 years old. Nancy has two best friends, Bess Marvin and George Fayne, who are cousins and often assist Nancy with cases, much like Ned. Nancy is friends with fellow detectives, Frank and Joe Hardy. Personality Nancy is kind, smart, and brave, but sometimes races into situations without thinking about it first. She often relies on her friends for help and is very resourceful herself. She believes in always doing the right thing. Appearance Very little is officially known about Nancy's appearance. All throughout the Silent Spy and on the cover of Secrets can Kill are pictures of Nancy's mother, Kate Drew, whom Nancy is said to resemble. In Alibi in Ashes it is revealed that Nancy's hair is "titian", a reddish-brown shade. Izzy Romero in Warnings at Waverly Academy says Nancy's hair is "on fire" because of its red color. In games where Nancy can be seen from the third person, she has pale skin and appears to be relatively tall. Several characters have commented on how old fashioned and drab her clothes are -one character in Silent Spy assumed the jeans in her suitcase actually belonged to her mother. Nancy's full appearance has yet to be seen in-game. She is said to be quite pretty. In Alibi In Ashes, you can see Nancy's hair and skin color, but her face is covered by a post-it note. Quotes "It's locked." - One of Nancy's most frequent and famous quotes. Secrets Can Kill Remastered * "I'm not talking about air conditioning, I'm talking about you threatening me." Stay Tuned for Danger * "Lillian, I think you should leave your act to the professionals. I can see right through you." Secret of the Scarlet Hand * "In the words of Nicholas Falcone, 'Come on, spill it!'" * "Do diamonds count?" Ghost Dogs of Moon Lake * "One of your trees seems to have other plans for me." * "Somebody clobbers me over the head and then tries to barbecue me, and all you're worried about is your camera?!" Danger on Deception Island * "Another cairn." Danger by Design * "I've fought imaginary elves that were stronger than you!" Alibi in Ashes * "I'm not the jealous type. Also, I'm in jail and would like to get out." Ghost of Thornton Hall * "That's pretty philosophical for a guy wearing boots." Sea of Darkness * "That'll show them! I'm a political force to be reckoned with!" * "Wow... an antique desk, and it's in pristine condition! Time to break it open." Trivia *Nancy thinks her skirt is flouncy. *Nancy has a mountain of Koko Kringle bars in her bedroom cabinet. *Nancy's voice actor (Lani Minella) also did the voices of Freddie (White Wolf Of Icicle Creek), LouLou the parrot (Curse Of Blackmoor Manor), CouCou the parrot (Ransom Of The Seven Ships), and the Vervet Monkeys (Ransom of the Seven Ships). *Simone Mueller thinks that Nancy Drew is a forgettable name. *Professor Beatrice Hotchkiss always forgets Nancy's name, instead calling her everything from Francie to Nadine. Main • Nancy has a teddy bear named Mr. Woogle Woggles.